Hime
by Sevvy101
Summary: Slight/Most AU, small blurb. Written in an hr. Inspired by icon on photobucket. UryuOrihime Pairing. Just a quick little romance nothing too bad oneshot. FIRST ONESHOT AND BLEACH FIC EVER. So don't be too harsh. please. Should the rating go up? You tell.


**

* * *

**

A/N

My first oneshot.

Dear god help us all.

Anyway, do not yell at me about the pairing. Or the crappy plot.

I have only seen up to episode 58 in the anime, and finished volume 11 in the manga just a few days ago. I do not read BLEACH fanfiction nor have I ever written any.

This is a first attempt

I guess you could say it's AU, but I'm not entirely sure. It's at least SLIGHTLY AU if that little, though.

Inspired while doing a new myspace quote icon search on photobucket.

Again. Do not flame for any of the above criteria. If this sucks I'll probably take it down in a couple weeks/days.

If you think it should be rated higher, let me know. Thank you.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the icon that gave inspiration, nor do I own the anime or manga series Bleach.

**Rated**: T

* * *

"I'm home," Ishida Uryu called as he closed the front door to the apartment. As he hung his coat on the set of hooks, took off his shoes, and set down his briefcase, he heard a patter of foot steps.

"Daddy!" Looking up, he smiled, and grabbed the small little girl. "Hi there," She giggled as he held her.

"Have you been good for your mother today?" The dark haired girl nodded rapidly, smiling brightly. "Of _course_, Daddy!"

"I knew you would," The girl's father continued to carry his daughter as he walked into the kitchen where he saw his wife at the counter, smiling at the two as she chopped up some vegetables. He walked behind her, and kissed her cheek.

"_Ew_," The couple laughed as their five-year old daughter squirmed in her father's hold. Uryu laughed but let her go, patted her back, and turned back to his wife.

"Has she been good?"

"You heard her" His wife smiled bigger, watching their daughter run into the living room to play with her dolls.

"You can never be too sure," He chuckled lightly, grabbing hold of his wife, resting his head on the crook of her neck. She only giggled, focusing on the food before her once more. Realizing what she was doing, Uryu softly kissed her neck, causing another giggle and a slight squirm.

"Hey, do you want dinner or not," She laughed as she spoke.

"Fine, I'll let you cook," He smirked, "but just you wait,"

Orihime laughed as she watched her husband walk over to play with their daughter.

"Dinner was delicious Mommy," The dark haired girl smiled up at her mother, holding up her plate to be put into the sink.

"I'm glad you liked it," Orihime smiled back.

"Why don't you get cleaned up and ready for bed, honey?" Uryu stood up and bent down to pick his daughter up.

"Do I have to?" She whined, looking innocently into her father's eyes, her brown eyes shining.

"Yes, you do," He stated firmly.

"Fine," He smiled as he led his daughter into her bedroom and got her started on getting ready for bed. As he walked out of the room, however, he had smirked at his wife, "Just you wait," which caused for her to giggle.

Now back into the room, Uryu grabbed Orihime into another hug. "No more dishes," He reached down and pulled the sudsy dish out of the redhead's hand, grasping hold of her. Turning towards him, brown met blue as she smiled, "If you insist,"

Softly, the last Quincy kissed the corner of Orihime's mouth, wrapping his hands around her waist as he did so. She pushed back, wrapping her own arms around his neck, kissing him back. Her one hand went up to the back of his hairline as he continued to kiss her lips, and as she took a breathe he kissed her even more.

Now they fought for dominance. The two knew the game well, as well as the winner before they even started, but it was a fun game to play, one that they enjoyed. In the end, the already known winner was Ishida. Smirking, he whispered, "I won,"

Whispering back, both of their eyes half-lidded yet gazing at the other, Orihime smiled softly, "I know,"

"You know what that means,"

"Maybe," She kissed him briefly, "Why don't you remind me?"

He laughed softly, kissed back, and smirked, "I just might have to, now won't I?"

And so, as the two continued to whisper and offer small chaste kisses Uryu led his wife into their bedroom. Or was it Orihime leading him? It was a complicated yet small mess of kisses as the two made their way, but despite the confusing bit, the two reached their destination.

Leaning into her husband even more so—if that were even possible,—Orihime whispered, "I love you,"

"I know," Uryu smirked into their next kiss.

She playfully glared, and nipped at him, "You know, huh?"

He continued smirking, and kissed her, "Yes, I do,"

"Prove it."

He smiled wildly, picked Orihime up a bit, and placed her down beneath him on their bed, all the while she giggled. "My pleasure,"

* * *

"Mommy!" Orihime wiped her eyes with her hands as she sat up, looking towards the bedroom door. "Yes, honey?"

"No one came to tuck me in last night," The little girl pouted while her unbeknownst to her, her mother blushed.

"I'm sorry, honey,"

"I laid in bed and waited for you two," The dark haired girl still pouted, and turned to her father next. "Daddy!"

"Hm? What?" He sat up as well, looking at his daughter.

"Why didn't you come in to tuck me in last night?" Their little girl climbed onto the bed and set between the two, although facing them in an upright position.

"I was…preoccupied," He smiled at Orihime, "I'm sorry,"

Still pouting, the five year old looked away, "I _guess_ its okay. You _did_ say you were sorry…"

"That's the spirit," Orihime grabbed hold of their daughter, and kissed her head. "Now why don't you give us a minute and we'll head right out to make breakfast,"

"You promise?" The girl looked at both parents.

"We promise," Uryu nodded at his wife's response and added, "Nothing to distract us,"

The small girl nodded, warily though, and left the room. Orihime turned to her husband, "Nothing to distract you?"

"Well, almost nothing," He leaned in and kissed his wife. Still close to her, he pulled his arms up and ran his one set of fingers through her hair, the other caressing her face. "You know," You whispered in her ear, gently kissing the lobe while doing so, "I love you, my delicate and wonderful Hime,"

Orihime giggled and turned her head to face his, kissing him on his lips for a brief moment, whispering like he had, "See, you said it,"

"You're just that amazing," He nuzzled her neck before sitting up. "Let's go…a hungry five year-old can be a scary five year-old." She laughed, nodding, also getting up. "Very true,"

* * *

**A/N** So, it sucked right?

Right.

Well, just review and tell me to never write another oneshot again, I'll understand :)

Word Count: 1,014 (Super short. I know. I'm ashamed at myself. BUt hey, this took less than an hour to write. leave me alone XD)


End file.
